classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Over the Hills and Far Away
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough :* To activate this quest you need to go to the second floor of the house at (G-7) in Southern San d'Oria. :* Read the diary there a couple of times until you have read up to Page 4. :*If you can't get page 3 and 4 to appear, make sure you've finished the quest The Medicine Woman. *Talk to Antreneau in the Rusty Anchor Pub in Port San d'Oria. :*Note: The quest A Taste For Meat might interfere with Antreneau speaking about Uleguerand Range. Complete A Taste For Meat and restart the walkthrough starting with reading the Diary at (G-7) in Southern San d'Oria. If Antreneau continues to say, "All right, then! I am ready to eat!" you do not have sufficient Reputation to participate in this quest. *He will tell you that the Map of the Uleguerand Range is top secret and his uncle has gone there to investigate the mountains. He asks you to find his uncle and tell him he wishes him back soon. *Now you have the quest, but first you need a Moblin Hotrok. **''Moblin Hotroks are dropped by the Moblin Ashman and Moblin Gurneyman in Oldton Movalpolos.'' *After obtaining the Moblin Hotrok, go to Uleguerand Range. *You will need to find a ??? in the caves at around (F-9), but it cannot be reached directly from the entrance. Once in Uleguerand Range, you'll need to make your way counter-clockwise across the zone, slowly climbing to the top of the Thousandfall Ridge. **Do not jump down holes on the way. **Use sneak and invisible. **Avoid Brontotaurs, Tyrannotaurs and Molechs, which can see through Sneak and Invisible. **Avoid Jormungand, a HNM which spawns in your path and has true sight. *Once you are at the top, start walking towards (F-9) and you will see two slopes. One to the south and one to the west. *If you slide down the southern slope, you need to land on a small ledge leading to cave S3 on the map of the Southern Slope to the right. *If you slide down the western slope, you need to land on a small ledge leading to cave W2 on the map of the Western Slope to the right. :*If you fall into one of the holes on the slopes (S1 or W1), you must go back onto the slope and land on the proper ledge. :*Once you start down a slope, you're committed. You can steer a little to the left and right and you can slow your descent by running against gravity. If you miss the outcropped cave ledge, you will have to climb back up the entire mountain. :*S1 and W1 lead to the black tunnel path which can be seen in the cave insert on the Uleguerand Range map to the right. Caves S2 and W3 lead to the white path. The ledges you seek lead to the red path and the ???. *When you reach either S3 or W2, follow the path to the ???. *Trade the Moblin Hotrok for a cut scene and to complete the quest. Video example See Video. Game Description Client: Antreneau (Rusty Anchor Pub, Port San d'Oria) Summary: :Antreneau's Uncle Louverance set out on a journey to cross the Uleguerand Range quite some time ago. Antreneau tells you that the other side of the mountains can be reached through a cave found on the slopes of Thousandfall Ridge... Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria Quests